


Uso to namae

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Confie em mim, és o único.Yuta lembrava as palavras, as repetia a como um lema na sua mente, mais e mais e mais.
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	Uso to namae

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Uso to namae**

**(Uma mentira e um nome)**

_Confie em mim, és o único._

Yuta lembrava as palavras, as repetia a como um lema na sua mente, mais e mais e mais.

A sua mão estava ao redor da ereção de Kazuya, a movia depressa, a um ritmo constante, com medo que pessoa pudesse chegar a qualquer momento e apanhá-los.

Kamenashi não parecia preocupar-se, não como ele.

O concerto ia começar em breve, mas isso não lhe tinha impedido de empurrar o menor num quarto vazio, o corpo contra o seu, a fazer-lhe sentir o seu sexo contra o quadril, a agarrar-lhe as mãos para que o tocasse.

E Tamamori não tinha podido dizer que não. Nunca tinha podido, afinal.

Nos meses passados a rotina tinha-se repetido muitas vezes. Quando Kame ficava aborrecido, quando não sabia que fazer o quando tinha realmente vontade, aproximava-se dele com o seu olhar sugestivo, e Yuta seguia-o para onde quisesse, a deixar que o maior o tocasse e tocando-o, a deixar que lhe fizesse todo o que queria, porque era assim que as coisas estavam entre deles.

Kazuya estalava os dedos, e ele chegava.

Kazuya chamava-o bêbedo e em lágrimas a meio da noite e ele chegava a sua casa, a encontrá-lo já com o humor melhorado e a vontade de fazer sexo, como para continuar a evitar de falar com ele, como para não ter de explicar a razão das suas lágrimas.

Tamamori teria gostado de queixar-se. Teria gostado de dizer que não estava bem assim, que não gostava dessa situação, que já não estava disposto a fazer-se utilizar dessa maneira.

Mas cada vez que tentava, o maior precedia-o, como si pressagiasse um discurso que não queria enfrentar.

_Confie em mim, Yuta, és o único para mim._

E ele perdia a vontade de dizer qualquer coisa, perdia a vontade de dizer que ele já não queria sofrer su comportamento, porque continuava a querer acreditar nas suas palavras.

O único.

Ainda agora, naquele quarto imerso em sombra, Kazuya gemia o seu nome, dizia-lhe que o amava, enquanto os seus quadris empurravam contra a sua mão e a sua boca aberta roçava a sua garganta, a mordê-lo de vez em quando.

E Yuta teria mesmo gostado de chorar, e sentia as lágrima pressionar para sair dos seus olhos, mas tinha de tentar conter-se, porque sabia que chorar não ia resolver nada.

Kamenashi teria perguntado o que se passava, e ele teria sorrido e dito que todo estava bem, e depois aquela noite iam voltar para casa juntos e Tamamori ia deitar-se naquela cama que certamente ainda cheirava de sexo da noite antes, e ia esquecer as suas recriminações e as suas dúvidas, pelo menos até o dia seguinte.

Continuou a mexer a mão na ereção do maior, mais e mais depressa, mais e mais ansioso para levá-lo ao orgasmo.

Meses. Meses e meses que continuava assim, e Yuta tinha chegado ao limite.

Porque continuava a repetir que era o único?

Teria gostado de dizer-lhe isso.

Teria gostado de dizer-lhe que não estava necessário dizer que era o único, que teria continuado a deixar-se foder como um animal, que teria continuado a ficar ao seu lado quando ia sentir-se sozinho e quando ia cair vítima da memória, que ia acorrer ainda a saber que não significava nada pele.

Mas que já não queria essa mentira, que não queria ser enganado.

Viu o suor na frente do maior, e a sua respiração fazer-se mais e mais irregular.

“És o único, amor...” murmurou, quase a gaguejar, já perto do orgasmo.

“Para, Kazu.” sussurrou Yuta, sem querer mesmo que o maior ouvisse.

“És o único...” disse uma vez mais, antes de fazer um gemido sufocado e gozar na mão de Tamamori.

“ _Jin!_ ”

Yuta estava farto daquela rotina, farto das suas palavras e farto de não ser o destinatário.

Já não se conteve.

Chorou.


End file.
